


Batman - Robin Reversed

by allysmaagie



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Humor, Mostly Fluff, Reversed!Robins, but also other genres, kinda related oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysmaagie/pseuds/allysmaagie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robins age reversed, with Terry being the eldest and Dick the youngest.<br/>There will be mostly fluff, unless I have (or I get *hint, hint*) an idea for other genres.<br/>It will be about family bonding, and they are kinda related to each other. Not like an actual story though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This One shot was inspired by this chapter from MLPandComics https://www.wattpad.com/173308748-another-world-late-nights-saving-a-2-parter-for 

"Everyone always says it is hard to sneak out of the house with older siblings, but what's really difficult is to sneak _into_ the house. In the middle of the night. An hour past the agreed time.", Dick said to himself as he rushed past a hedge. He glanced at his watch around his wrist. Bruce gave it to him as a birthday present when he turned 10. It had a metallic blue clock-face and a black lace. He was already over an hour late.  
He shivered slightly; not because of the cold, but because of the thought of what his brothers would do when he finally arrived.  
His sisters Cassy and Steph were both away. They were both in Italy, investigating a case involving Penguin, Catwoman and one of the biggest fish farms. There were high suppressions of tuna, what wouldn't be a reason to inspect, but the weird behavior of cats and the increased robberies in homes of these cats were reason enough for Bruce to send them both there.  
Dick stood at a crossroad and checked for any cars that could have come. He quickly crossed it after a black car drove way too fast past him.  
Another glance at his watch. Now he was one and a half hour overdue.  
"Great. I can consider myself lucky if I'm allowed out of the mansion in ten years.", he muttered to himself as he made his way along the street. At the end of it he could already account the entrance of Wayne Manor. With a sarcastic 'whoohoo' he sped up. Soon he began to run. When he was in reach of the wall around the mansion he jumped and climbed over it, let himself drop on the other side of it.  
He remained in a crouch for a few seconds and listened if there were any movements around him or not. When everything stayed quiet except for an owl somewhere above him, he rose to his feet and approached the building.  
His room was on the second floor. It wasn't hard reaching it, considered the facade that enabled climbing so easily. The mostly impossible part was the window-opening-and-entering-thing. Maybe today was his lucky day though, Tim and Damian were out for patrol and Jason was at a friend's house. So if Dick was lucky enough to come home before Tim, Damian and Batman, no one would find out his late come back.  
As he started climbing the wall, he felt like he was being watched. Shrugging that feeling off, saying it was only the owl, he continued. He passed the first floor and soon reached his window.  
Thankfully he left it open when he left, covering all possible endings of that day.  
Dick sat a short time on the windowsill, and then hopped into the room.  
"That was asterous. Can't believe I really made it. Ha ha, nice!", he exclaimed enthusiastic.  
He threw his jacket on the back of his chair and kicked his shoes off. He didn't want to risk getting caught after that amazing sneak in by putting his clothes down in the wardrobe.  
Just as he wanted to head for his pajama there was a faint chuckle from the direction of his bed.  
"Well, well, well… if it isn't our baby brother.", the voice of Damian said.  
"Thinks he can sneak around us.", a second voice said in a mocking tone. Jason's voice. So no sleepover at his friend's house for him.  
"Us who sneak around people for a living.", and that's Tim. Sounded like he was in front of the door, blocking his way out.  
Dick's shoulders slumped in defeat. His head hang low and he said in a tired voice: "Okay. You got me. Let's just get it over w-" He didn't finish his sentence. In the middle of it he sprinted for the window to make a jump out of it and to head over to Wally's to crash there. But Damian wouldn't be Damian if he didn't sense that. He shot off from the bed and stood in front of Dick in no time. Dick huffed displeased and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"Now talk. Where were you? Your curfew was almost two hours ago.", Jason stated as they all came closer, circling him in their middle. There was no escape this time.  
Dick looked down, at nothing in particular and bit his lower lip.  
He didn't want to tell them. They didn't have to know everything. Also would that what he had done be stupid and weird in their opinion.  
He was dead sure he wouldn't tell them how he was around Gotham with Wally, pranking random people by either tapping their shoulder, asking them questions without being visible or running fast past them, leaving them wondering who or what it was.  
He opened his mouth and lifted his gaze to Tim's face. He had moved from behind him, where he had blocked his door just seconds ago, to his left and stood there with a stern face. His brows were furrowed and his expression screamed 'ain't you lie to us now'. He gulped, almost reconsidering his decision.  
As he spoke, his tongue made the choice before his mind could. "Well, you see, as I was at Wally's, we kinda lost track of time and… before we knew it, I was way past the time I wanted to leave… so yea…"  
The three of them watched him as he tried to make his point. Finally Damian asked, one of his brows raised skeptically: "If you had it already on track that you would be too late, why didn't you call us to let us know or ask Wally or even Barry for a ride, they could have made it in less than five minutes."  
Dick shifted uncomfortably. He opened his mouth but no sounds came out of it. He was struggling with himself whether he should come out of the closet or dish them another lie.  
As an image of Wally laughing and seemingly carefree appeared in front of his inner eye appeared he straightened his shoulders and said in a confident tone: "Ya know, 'cause it would be totally asterous if I had make it in time. And also 'cause I thought I'd make it in time. I mean, I am a Robin. Should have been possible to cross half the town in time. If not that, what would."  
The three brothers exchanged a look. It seemed as if they were talking through it. Living with them for quite some time, they probably were.  
Finally Jason said in a mocking voice: "Right. You're Robin. Not _Mr. Not-in-Time_. And if you can't differentiate between what you can and what you want to do, we're not sure how long you're going to be a Robin."  
Dick took a step back. Not to escape, but to shift his weight. That sentence completely took the wind out of his sails. He never expected a threat against his part time occupation. Getting grounded, sure but not that. Did his brothers really think he wasn't able to keep his abilities and his wishes separated? Sparks of anger lit in his chest as he opened his mouth, his mind shut down in short-circuit. "Well, it's not my fault for leaving the grapple gun in my room. And after our day out Wally was exhausted and we couldn't ask Barry 'cause then we had to tell him that we made fun of some of Gotham's citizens. And… wait… no… that surely was not what happened. We watched TV… and made there fun of those we saw in there…" Before he knew it, Dick hat talked himself and Wally into trouble, or more like, the truth.  
Tim snickered slightly and added: "Oh yea… you watched TV. Wally sure gets exhausted by that."  
Seeing his defeat inevitably there Dicks shoulders slumped to a new low. His head hanging as low as his shoulders he said silently: "Sorry for hiding the truth… again… but I really thought I could make it this time. I mean, I had the longest time to make it home… I'm sorry."  
Damian slung an arm around his little brother: "Now do we really have to go through that every time you were at Wally's? If that keeps up we have to think of a way to change that."  
Dick looked up, a bit confused but slightly smiling at the light tone of his big brother. Jason and Tim joined in on the brotherly bonding and turned the 'kinda-hug' into a real hug with Dick in their middle.  
Feeling safe and warm Dick let his body slump a bit against Jason's. A yawn escaped his lips before he knew it. He absently rubbed his eyes. When he felt a hand on his head he looked up, his eyes lazily closed halfway. Tim looked down on him, a small smile crumbling around his lips. He lifted Dick up in his arms and made his way to Dick's bed.  
"Man, all that 'watching TV' really got you tired, Dickybird", Jason said, slightly snickering.  
Dick smiled back, trying to find Jason's face, but was stopped by Tim's shoulder. He was laid on the bed. Jason was overeager with tucking the blanket around Dick's slim body. When he was done, he could barely move.  
"Thanks, mom.", Dick said with a tired grin, irony thick in his voice.  
"Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't flee in the middle of the night, _son_ ", Jason returned, emphasizing on the son.  
Dick closed his eyes, sleep already pulling him in its world of dreams and endless possibilities. Before he drifted off he felt a kiss pressed onto his forehead. He was too lazy to open his eyes, the motion seeming to demanding to follow. He drifted off into his sleep, dreaming of his day with Wally and all the jokes they did on strangers. He never found out who kissed him on the forehead. He didn't care to ask as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick has to bear the consequences of his late arrival from the last chapter.

"You'll recognize it as soon as you approach it", echoed Dick's voice in his head while he climbed the great entrance wall. He was 'visiting' his friend whom he hasn't seen in _ages_. Given it was only like one week, but that's totally way too much time to not spend with your best friend. The only explanation why he wasn't going to see him was something his brothers not liking him pranking strangers. Why so ever.   
He managed to sneak into the enormous garden and started looking for a big tree near an open window, 'cause Dick's said there was a big and old tree, he remembered it being an oak, standing beside his window.  
Looking carefully around the façade, searching his object of desire, he spotted an enormous tree. He almost cheered out loud as he saw the opened and brightened window to its left side. Remembering the whole sneaking part and why he had to be this silent, he swallowed it down and made his way to the window.  
"Dick sure was right. Climbing up that wall is as easy as walking." chirmed he as he began his way up to the opened window on the second floor.  
He pushed the leaned glass away and jumped into the room. As soon as he stood in the room he looked around. The furniture and wallpaper looked nothing like those in Dick's room. He leaned against the windowsill.   
"Wait a minute… That's not Dick's room… What the… did he mess around with me?! And in what room am I in anyway? Well, I guess I'll leave and have a little adventure by myself, trying to find the room wonder." he muttered to himself, pushing away from the leaning position he had been in.   
He wanted to make his way to the door in front of him as he heard a sound coming from the left.   
Apparently that door led to the bathroom out of which Damian stepped. Damian spotted the 'intruder' and without trying to light the lamp to check who it was, threw a batarang at it. He ducked under it without any problems and it got stuck in the wall behind him, where his head had been just seconds ago.   
During that time he avoided the sharp thrown object, Damian had finally lit the ceiling lamp and the room was flooded with light. Damian looked closely at the one barging into his room without permission and in an unusual disbelieving tone he asked: "Wally? For whatever reasons are you penetrate to my rooms at this time?"  
Wally looked rushed around, trying to find a possible escape route that didn't involve him jumping out of the window. He came that far, he won't be drawing back without seeing his buddy for who he came here in the first place. His eyes landed again on the front door and he said in his usual light manner: "Sorry won't bother you any longer. Be gone in a flash!" Damian widened his eyes in anger and shouted after him: "Do not leave when I demand to converse with you!" And with that he rushed in his super speed past him and exited the room. While he ran around in the mansion he looked around the walls and halls, searching for things he knew.   
He just had entered the next hallway, pictures of flowers and old people were hanging on the walls. Why do people even have pictures of flowers? They should watch the flowers they had, not paintings of somebody's flowers. He passed a door and almost ran further down the hall when a colorful writing on one of the doors. Rushing back he looked at the familiar 'DICK' in green, red and golden letters. He quickly entered the room and locked the door from the inside, delaying the entrance of Dick's brothers.  
Looking around he found Dick standing by the window, looking out. He had turned his head towards the door at the sound of a closing lock.  
He approached his best friend and said slightly accusing: "Dude, not cool. 'Window with a tree beside'? Yeah, I barged into your brother's room. Into Damian's room. Way to go, man."  
Dick's eyes widened in slight shock. He drew closer to him and said: "Well, that didn't go as planned, but they, you now saw Dami's room. Feel traught" In the end a smile had crept its way on his face. He laughed at the thought of that.  
Wally walked past the latest Robin and dropped on the bed, letting himself fall backwards, the arms stretched out. Dick grabbed a bottle of water and threw it on Wally's stomach. He arched off his laying position, opened the bottle and thanked him by toasting towards him. He almost finished the bottle in one sweep. From downstairs the TV made noises. It sounded like an advertisement for babysitting services. "Who even books a babysitter because of an ad seen on the TV?" Wally asked out of the blue.   
"I don't know… A lot of people, actually. My brothers once ordered one as well, because they all had to go on patrol, the bad guys were quite active these past days and Alfred was in England, visiting his niece. They got me a boy who thought it was cool to act like he was my best friend after being around me for, like, 10 seconds. Plus, he suggested playing the game 'clean as fast and properly as you can'… I mean, how old was I back then, 10? Can't believe I still fell for that trick. Luckily we didn't have to book one so far.", Dick replied, smiling at the memory of him and _Josh_ playing the cleaning game.   
Dick sat cross-legged on the floor by now, looking up at the ceiling, trying to find figures in it. Wally took another gulp, a peaceful silence lying over them which both of them enjoyed. The week they both had spent away wasn't the longest time they couldn't see each other, but the prohibition for both of them as a punishment made the time seem longer and longer and harder to overcome. Wally sat up straight, taking another sip of the bottle and asking, curiosity thick in his tone: "Soo, how long do you still have?"  
Dick snorted at the phrasing, Wally making it sound like they were prisoners or something like that. Nevertheless he said: "Well, I had to wait only a week, but now that we pulled that one here, I am not sure if they will settle with only another week on top of it."   
"Yeah, well Uncle Barry is relatively calm about that. I even told him where I was going today and he was kinda okay with it. He said he wouldn't punish me for going to a friend. So… guess I won't be having an extension", Wally explained, smiling brightly at the end. He looked more serious for a little moment and said: "Dude, for the next meeting we could just do it after school or during the breaks. I totally would come to your school so we could hang that time then. Plus, that might prevent me from entering any rooms of your brothers." Dick laughed openly at that and Wally soon joined in.   
When they calmed down and only smiled a bit at each other a knock on the door echoed through the newly set silence. Dick got up from the ground and asked through the door what they wanted.   
Apparently it was Tim standing outside the door. He was sent because he was the calmest of the brothers as he said. "Will you open the door so that we can talk properly? I would highly welcome it. I normally don't talk to wood."   
Dick hesitated only a moment before turning the lock and opening the door. He looked into the faces of Tim, who was standing right in front of it and Damian and Jason who were standing on each side of Tim. Dick stepped to the side, gesturing them to get in.   
Once the door was shut behind Jason Tim asked: "Why did you break into our house? Or at least into Damian's room?"  
"Because not being able to see my best buddy isn't that nice", Wally blurted out, looking determined to protect his opinion from anyone who would say anything against it.   
Jason lifted an eyebrow and asked: "But you weren't seeing each other longer than a month and there it seemed quite unproblematic with that topic."   
"Yea sure it was the stink of not being allowed wasn't radiating around us, reminding us constantly that we were not allowed to see each other."   
Jason hated to admit it, but the kid's got a point. He wouldn't tell him that, though. Instead he pinched his nasal bridge and said, an annoyed tone in his voice: "But that doesn't allow you to just enter houses as you please. Some punishments have to be made and endured.   
Damian had called Barry to pick up Wally to get him home and make sure he stayed there. As the Flash arrived at Wayne Manor Dick and Wally looked into each other eyes and silently agreed that they would do this again. After all, not being allowed to see your best friend really sucks.   
Dick's brothers didn't tell Bruce or Terris of that incident, but they kept an eye on him for the rest of his two weeks (they settled with giving him 'just' another week on top) when he was home. However, Dick and Wally met during Dick's break at school and that eased the duration of the punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was that.   
> Wow, second chapter and already past my wished publication date...   
> But psychological cases aren't practiced by itself. And they do take some time to write... Just finished my latest one with almost three pages, just about social communication...   
> Anyway thank you guys for 14 kudos. That's my first story here and I didn't expect the first chapter to have this rather unexpected 'rush' ^^
> 
> *grien*, ally
> 
> P.S. I somehow find that the end of the chapter is a bit... weird... like... like it doesn't match the rest of the chapter properly... What do you think? The same, or am I imagining things?
> 
> Also if you have any requests, wishes or something like that, please give me some. I've only got ideas for three more chapters. And I'd like to *not* have to pause the (sometimes unpunctual) posting of these chapters, 'cause I started liking it quite a lot.   
> Soo, wishes, requests, suggestions, critic, anything, put it in a comment and send it ^^; please

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that was my first chapter.   
> Leave a like if you enjoyed it, haha I watch to much YouTube... XD  
> If you have any requests, wishes, or whatever, leave a comment with your wish/request/whatever ^^   
> I try to make updates twice or three/four times a month, emphasizing on the try   
> See ya in the next chapter then
> 
> *grien*, ally


End file.
